Lance: Bird Baron of Crime (Private Roleplay with Silverknight)
This is a private roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Silverknight01 and is considered Non-Canon. Characters Lance the Eagle/Alexneushoorn Ignus Curro/Silverknight01 Plot Lance the Eagle has just arrived in Station Square, a city full of possibilities. Lance is hoping to build a criminal syndicate in Station Square. He meets a rebellious teen who wishes to be a criminal like Lance, causing him to take the boy under his wing. Will they survive in a world full of criminals, hustlers and psychopaths? Chapter 1) It was the dead of night in Station Square, the city 's usual busy bustlings were more subdued. It was at this hour that two shady characters had decided to meet at the city's harbor. One very impatient man was waiting under a lamp post, grumbling all sorts of complaints. He appeared to be leaning back on its structure while fidgeting around with a fire lighter of some sorts. A man wearing a white t-shirt, along with a dark brown flight jacket, brown pants and black work boots walked up to the other man. (I'm not sure who these shady characters are supposed to be, but I don't think this is the character Lance is supposed to meet, as he hasn't arrived in the city yet.) (Was thinking it could be an opposing gang that already has a foothold in the city. This could either give Lance some hard times or eventually give him new members of the syndicate. What do you think?) (I like that idea. We could do something with that.) ???: Hey, Tony...I'm here as you requested. "Took you long enough. I need ya to round up the gang. We got a trouble maker of sorts comin' to town in a few days. I figure we need to send em' a welcome committee.. If you know what I mean." The burly man hinted. ???: I know what ya mean, Tony. I'll get 'em ready. No big shot's gonna mess with the Torrentino Crime Family! The man then left to gather the gang. "Yer' in for one heck of a surprise, bird-brain. " Tony chuckled, turning to also leave the dock. A few days later... A ship was on it's way to the harbor of Station Square. Once it got there, a gray eagle sporting a white ponytail and black clothing left the ship. He had a bag filled with clothing in his left hand. His name was Lance Sullivan, and he was hoping to set up a criminal syndicate in the city. Lance: Well, here we are, Station Square, where I will hopefully set up my criminal syndicate. Lance left for the nearest hotel. Unbeknownst to Lance, he was being followed. A young teen on a skateboard was cruising along the sidewalk. Every once and awhile, taking a glance at the Eagle. Lance found a hotel and entered it. Lance: Hello there. I'm Lance Sullivan, and I just arrived in the city. I'd like to get a room here that I could stay in for a while until I have my own place. Receptionist: I see. Just arrived here and dreaming of making it big. I understand money is an issue when you're just getting started, so I'll give you a room for free. Room 210. The receptionist handed Lance the room key. Lance: Okay, thanks, ma'am. Lance took the key and went to Room 210. He unlocked the room and entered it. He put his bag of clothes on the bed and sat down on it. Lance: Well, I guess I'll just take a load off after that long boat trip. Lance decided to relax for a bit. Outside the hotel.. The teen on the skateboard had dialed a number on his cell and was talking to a gruff man. "Yo man. Yeah. He's staying at the Mochela Hotel..." Lance remained undisturbed for the entire afternoon. Resting until the late evening.. Lance decided to go for a walk. He locked his hotel room, put the key in his pocket and left the hotel. He then strolled through the city. Things were peachy until a burly man in an overcoat purposely tripped Lance into the pavement. "Yo buddy. Where ya off to this fine evening?" Lance: *groans* Just exploring the city...I'm new here, so I gotta explore town to get myself familiar with it... "Well lemme give ya a piece of advice. My and my buddies don't play so nice. So you better watch it, bub. ''The moment we see you pokin' yer nose where it don't belong is the moment we smash the birdy's head. Capiche?" The bear growled. Lance: Sure... Lance got up and walked off. Lance: Damn, I just got here and I already made enemies with some Mafia folks... "Wooooow dude. You got a real problem on your hands." A snooty voice echoed from a nearby alley. Sounded like a young teen, and he seemed to be refering to Lance. Lance turned to where the voice came from. Lance: Who's there? "Pffft. If you're a politician. No one of concern." A pair of green eyes flashed in the dark as the voice spoke. Lance: I'm not a politician. Politics are not really my f**king thing. The voice chuckled. "How'd ya rub the Torrentino family the wrong way?" Lance: I don't know. I just got here this morning. "Mmmmmhm. Whattcha doin' here from out of town, stranger? Din't you have better places to be than here?" Lance: I'm here to build up a criminal syndicate. The name's Lance Sullivan. There was no response for a moment, then the figure chuckled. In the darkness of the alleyway, a single flame lit itself. Illuminating the face of a young marten boy. "Call me Ignus." Lance: Okay. Say, how about we take a walk through the city? "Sounds good to me, gramps." Ignus shrugged as he sauntered out of the alley. Lance then walked off with Ignus. He looked across the street. Lance: Say, how about we steal a car and make it our own? "Y'know how to hot wire a car?" Iquis questioned Lance. The kid's face clearly expressing the doubt he felt. Lance: I do. I also know how to lockpick a car. Lance ran across the street towards a parked car. He picked the lock open and then proceeded to hot wire the car. It turned on. Lance: See, I told you I could do it. "Huh. Well waddaya know." Iquis chuckled, hopping inside the front passenger side of the car. "Well then Mr. Swipe. Where to?" Lance: We're gonna go get ourselves some weapons. Do you know anyone who is specialized in that stuff? "Yeah. Jaako's got some good stuff for cheap. Plus he ain't a squealer if you know what I mean. So we don't have to worry about gettin' ratted out. He's on the other side of town." Ignis pointed west. Lance nodded and made his way towards Jaako's. Ignus had directed him to this pristine hotel with a red carpet lined up at the front of the shiney gold door. "Eeeeere we are." Ignus announced, hopping out of the car. Lance left the car and walked into the hotel. Iquis gave the doorman a slap on the back before strolling inside the building without a care in the world. Lance: Hello, the name's Lance Sullivan. Apparently there's someone who's specialized in weapons in here? The man at the hotel's check-in desk glared suspiciously at Lance. "I'm sorry sir. I don't. Know what. you mean." The man said cuttingly. "Is he a first timer, Iggy?" "He suuuuure is. It's cool though. He's with me. He's got a bit of a mental condition." Ignus pointed back to Lance. "Aha. Well. Carry on then." The man shrugged, and Ignus waved Lance over to a glass elevator. Lance followed Ignus and entered the elevator with him. Lance: What floor? "The penthouse." Ignus grinned. Lance nodded and he sent the elevator for the penthouse. When they arrived a big gorilla was waiting for them on the other side of the door. "You almost blew it." He said to Lance gruffly. Lance: Sorry, I'm new in town, so I'm not used to it. Anyways, you got weapons for us to use? "Depends. You got cash to fit the bills?" Lance: I got 500 euro's on me. Is that enough? "Mmmmm.." The gorilla glanced to Ignis then back to the bird. "You know what. For this trouble maker. It will be." He chuckled, leading them into a pristine living room where a swan sat reclined on a plush chair. "Oh ho ho! ''Bonjour my copains!" "Ayeeee Jaako." Ignis waved. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay